


Five Decisions Aaron Hotchner Made

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decisions that need to be made when someone is shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Decisions Aaron Hotchner Made

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the July prompt, "Agent Down" at LJ User "criminal_prompt". One section is written in present tense. Sorry about that. *G*

When he heard the words "Agent down," Hotch had to fight his instinct to look around and see who it was. He trusted his team to do what needed to be done. So he did what he knew needed to be done.

Hotch walked up to the dead unsub and kicked the gun out of his hand. Rigor mortis usually took several hours to kick in, but certain medical conditions could bring it on quickly. When he'd been with SWAT, one of his colleagues had been shot in the foot by a dead man's hand.

Rossi and Prentiss were leading the search for the victims. The local Sheriff and his deputies were working with them making certain no nook in this vast barn was overlooked.

Only then could Hotch look to see Spencer Reid bleeding on the floor.

***

Reid's reciting the parts of his shoulder that he believes were hit by the bullet. Morgan told him to keep talking, to keep him grounded, and that's what he chose to say. It's very much in keeping with Reid.

Hotch listens as Morgan tells the paramedics to split up. According to Prentiss and Rossi, the three live victims they've found are mostly in shock and the two that have been held the longest are dehydrated and probably malnourished. But they aren't bleeding, so Reid takes precedence.

He turns when he hears Reid shout. The paramedics are trying to inject him, and Reid's fighting like a madman.

Hotch comes over and physically restrains the paramedic. "What's in that needle?"

"Morphine."

"Find a non-opioid painkiller." Hotch's voice is flat. He can see Reid relaxing out of the corner of his eye.

"Sir, we came here from another scene. We haven't had time to restock. All we have is morphine. We can't have him flinch while we're examining him. It could drive the bullet deeper." The paramedic is wincing a little, and Hotch loosens his grip.

He turns to Reid. "Can you keep still while they examine you?"

"As long as I can see what they're doing I can anticipate and keep myself steady." Reid's pale with effort, but Hotch trusts him.

The paramedic interrupts, "We need his head turned the other way. He can't watch."

The Sheriff is nearby and Hotch motions him over. "I need a mirror. If you have to take it off one of the FBI SUVs I'm fine with that."

Hedges smiles and calls over one of his deputies who returns quickly with a side mirror. Hotch notes it's not from an FBI vehicle. He hands it to Morgan who holds it so Reid can see the paramedics probe his arm and begin treatment.

Morgan might flinch, but Reid doesn't.

***

Hotch called JJ over as soon as he heard the words. One of the deputies said, "I can't believe they called Medevac for a junkie."

"It won't get into the press. I'll blackmail people's grandmothers if I have to." JJ reassured him.

"Good to know."

***  
He called Garcia to let her know the situation. Copies of Reid's medical records and the medical power of attorney that Hotch holds were being sent to the trauma center in Cincinnati while they were still talking.

Hotch had already made a decision about how to contact Reid's mother. But he still needed advice.

"Penelope, you know things about the team that I don't."

"Are you asking me to break a confidence?" Garcia sounded perturbed.

"No. If you were told in confidence, I don't need to hear it. But you look out for us, so I thought you might have a few things up your sleeve."

"What do you need?"

"I have Reid's cell phone. I don't see a speed dial for Austin, is it?"

"They broke up a couple of months ago."

"So he doesn't have anyone at the moment."

Hotch thought it was a statement, but Garcia's silence said otherwise.

Finally, she came out with, "Is there a speed dial marked 'Lila?'"

"Reid's dating Lila Archer?"

"I just asked if there was a speed dial, Hotch." Her use of his nickname let him know this was skirting her "breaking a confidence" line.

"There is. I'll wait until he's out of surgery and ask him if I should contact her."

"Good."

"Thank you, Penelope."

"Look after our genius, Hotch."

When she hung up, Hotch looked at Reid's contact list again. There was Bennington, ICE -- which Hotch recognized as his own number, ICE2 -- which was Garcia, JJ, Lila, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Sponsor.

He debated for a moment remembering the argument with the paramedic and the junkie remark. He pressed send.

"Hi, Spencer."

Hotch heard the voice of one of the top men in the FBI. The last time he'd heard it was at his academy graduation.

"Sir, This is SAC Hotchner of the BAU. I've called this number because Spencer Reid has been shot. He's being taken to a trauma center in Cincinnati. While he was conscious he refused all opiates, and, since I hold his medical power of attorney, I have continued to refuse them on his behalf."

There was a pause. "In this context, you should call me John. Do you prefer Aaron or Hotch?"

"Hotch. I thought that … " He really didn't know how to complete the thought.

"I assume, since you're calling from Spencer's phone, this number says something like 'Sponsor' and you thought that person should know the circumstances."

"Yes."

"You were right. When you have a moment where you can do it in confidence, let Spencer know you've spoken to me. Please call me again when you know how he's doing. I worry about him."

"I will. John."

"Thank you, Hotch."

He realized he was listening to dead air.

***

_Dear Diana,_

_This is Aaron Hotchner, Spencer's supervisor. We met three years ago. Before I write anything more, Spencer will be fine. By the time you get this, you will probably have already spoken to him._

_I apologize for using your first name without your permission, but I can't call you Doctor Reid -- for me, that's Spencer._

_I'm including the letter he hadn't completed before we left the hotel this morning. I haven't read it._

_It may be awhile before he can write you again. His left shoulder is wounded. I know he's right handed, but as I look down I can see my right hand steadying the page and realize that writing a letter by hand is a whole body exercise._

_It's impossible for me to say what made the unsub decide to target Spencer, I was first in the door, and Morgan, who was behind Spencer, has tackled everything but a building. Maybe that's why. Spencer looks harmless._

_I know I only heard one shot, but two men went down. Spencer's left shoulder was hit, but he fired, accurately, and took out the unsub. We found three of his victims, still alive, thanks to your son._

_This isn't the first time Spencer has saved me. Usually, he does it with words or by making extraordinary connections, but this is the second time he's done so by taking an impossible shot and succeeding._

_As a parent myself, I know you will worry about him, so I won't tell you not to. The doctors say that with time and physical therapy, he'll recover full usage of his shoulder and arm. I believe them because I've seen Spencer fight._

_Please know that every member of the team will be looking after him while he needs us._

_I remain,_

_Aaron Hotchner_


End file.
